


The Dawning of the Red Disk

by Lunalaragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 1.16 The Nether Update (Minecraft), 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Anxiety, Character Death, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Coping, Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ghost Sleepy Bois Inc, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Insane Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Loss, Loss of Trust, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Loss, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Scary Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sorry Not Sorry, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Villain Niki | Nihachu, Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalaragon/pseuds/Lunalaragon
Summary: After the events of the Dream SMP as we know it, things settle down into a semi peaceful existence, without conflict. Then a death occurs on the server setting the cycle of paranoia and fighting into motion again. Even spawning a new disk war with a new disk, pigstep.Timeline included is very important because time travel is involvedThe only "ship" present is the engaged three in DSMP canon - Quackity, Karl and SapNapSBI as a family is canon because yes and Tubbo and Ranboo were both adopted inCanonically Dream, Quackity, Schlatt, Ranboo, Skeppy, Fundy, Sam and AntFrost are not fully human.Time Traveler Karl is canon as is his memory loss problems.Updates: Every 2-4 daysChapters average 1000 words
Kudos: 57





	1. The Lone Man on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

> VERY IMPORTANT:  
> TW: Blood, Death and Angst  
> Just thought that would be important to get out there  
> Also IDC if the creators see this but if it makes them uncomfortable I will remove it
> 
> *more notes at the end*

-9:00 AM, October 5th, 2023-

Tommy looked at Mellohi buried deep in the bag he always kept on him, a bright smile coming to his face. "Tubbo did you know that I really care about you?", he asks looking sidelong at the boy seated to his right on the bench.

"Then why didn't you save me Tommy"

The taller boy's smile soured and his eyes narrowed in confusion, "Toby, save you from what?", A cold hand closed around Tommy's wrist forcing the world into focus. 

"Tommy we have to keep moving"

He rubbed his eyes, forcing them open, "W- Wilbur, where's Tubbo?"

The man who had begun to collect the meager belongings scattered in the surrounding area stopped to look at Tommy, pity apparent on every feature. He turned his head down, not able to break the news to his brother once again, "He's off getting supplies with Niki, we will meet up with them in a few days." A silent tear rolled down Wilbur's cheek, making a tear stain in the soot and dirt that had settled there. "I'll give you a couple minutes", he sighed heaving the heavy bag onto his back.

-7:23 PM, January 15th, 2022-

George lay there choking on his own blood, with no recollection of what landed him there. In one hand he held a pair of shattered glasses, with wide white rims and little plastic lens in the other a shattered porcelain mask that was digging into his palm. He wanted to call for help but the only sound that escaped his mouth was a gargled whisper that sounded like an animal that needed to be put out of its misery. A word found its way into his mind, a word that he had no idea as to its meaning: Clay... Clay, he could tell by the way the word comforted him that it had once meant something to him. But, now dying alone and afraid on a hill the word Clay meant nothing but strange warmth that felt foreign, or maybe that was just the blood seeping into his lungs. He was off half a mind to sit up and look but the black spots crowding the corners of his vision made him painfully aware that his eyesight was no longer of use to him. 

-6:46 PM, January 16th, 2022-

A man stood alone on a hill begging for tears that would never come, even without his mask Dream had never been one to show his emotions. Just anger, anger that flooded every part of his being and fueled his every move. This time was different however, the anger had seeped from his bones leaving him feeling weak, empty and desperate, desperate to hug his friend one last time. Just a few hours ago Nick had stumbled upon George's body here, and it had been a gruesome sight to behold by all accounts. Dream didn't want to think about it, about George's broken body or how in the end, George's final act had been to dig the word Clay into the dirt. Even on death's door George thought of Dream. Clay was his name, a name that felt foreign when George had said it but still he missed it. He missed how George would call him Clay on purpose to mess with him. God how could someone hurt such a good person in such a way. The anger flooded Dream granting him temporary release before the hollow emptiness invaded his brain again.

-3:46 PM, January 16th, 2022-

No nineteen year old should have to witness that, but there it was, the body of George. The forest slowed to a stop around him, even the birds ceased their chirping as SapNap leaned down to look at George. The pain settled heavy in his heart as he gazed into the open eyes of the man he had considered to be a brother. "Gogy", the soft whisper wasn't even heard by the speaker as the tornado of agony threatened to drown him. He stumbled backwards, then doubled over, retching up the bread and steak he'd had just moments previously. The flowers he had been gathering for Karl fell out of his hand, their gorgeous color becoming paler by the second, more lifeless, more like George. That thought summoned another bout of throwing up that left Nick's stomach feeling raw and broken. He crawled on his hands and knees over to George, afraid that if he stood he would run away and never come back. When he was finally within arms reach he reached out and lightly closed George's eyelids, whether out of respect or desire to never see the dullness they possessed again not even Nick knew. He drew back his hand letting it fall to his side where it brushed up against something on the ground. He shifted over to look at it, his heart stopping for a beat when he realized George had written a word there in shaky, capital letters: C L A Y


	2. Pigstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Bois Angst  
> Warning: Angst, blood, death and murder  
> Read at your own risk

-5:00 PM, January 16th, 2022-

Technoblade had been called to clean up the body some bullcrap about him being able to handle the sight. Ever since the destruction of L'manberg the voices that floated in his head had begun to die down to the point that he hadn't heard them in months. Without the constant cacophony of voices pushing him towards bloodshed he had become a much more civilized person, no longer desensitized to blood shed on this scale. So when he approached the hill and took in the sight before him, he had no choice but to find a patch of dirt to sit on and cry. Two hours later he managed to remove his aching arms from his knees and stand up with shaky legs. His long red cape was now mud stained but he didn't care, all he cared about was the person laying dead before him. George Not Found as a few members of the server had taken to calling him, had been found for the last time ever and never again would his quiet, happy laugh be heard in any of the buildings that graced the Dream SMP. Techno had seen many a death but never before had he felt one so resounding, so sincere in its finality, nor had he ever witnessed a death that had an effect on him. But here on this hill wrapping the body of his old friend up in a spare cape his soul ached for the detachment he had once felt from the rest of the world. The days when he could sling a trident on his back and fell an entire army with a few potions and the sweep of a blade. Now he was just an old pig, with an off center crown, and humanity that made his very bones creak with despair. He had felt pain when Tommy had betrayed him, he had thought that to be pain, but now looking back on it he truly had no idea what pain was. The internal war with himself that culminated in the destruction of a nation was nothing like the spirit crushing action of carrying someone, you had grown to be friends with, to their grave. He left the blood streaked ground and poorly carved CLAY behind focusing instead on ensuring that the body was ready for a funeral, then he would go back to clean up the clearing, using the solitude to finally allow himself to cope.

-5:30 PM, January 16th, 2022-

After bringing the body to the rebuilt community house Techno had been promptly shooed away by BadBoyHalo and despite his irrational fear of the little demon seeing the tear stains on his pale grey skin stung. He had to drag himself back up the hill to the crime scene, his legs growing heavier with every step. It's going to be bad at first he told himself, he just had to clean up and leave, still it was a mental battle to get over the peak and into the break in the trees. However when he crested the hill and looked upon the streaks of blood he felt no negative reaction instead a odd familiarity overcame him as he gazed down at the pool of deep red where George had lain.

_Blood for the blood god._

"Oh how I've missed you voices", A sinister smile crept onto Technoblade's face allowing his fangs to shine brightly in the fading afternoon sun. Neglecting the blood stains on the ground he went to leave but hesitated during his turn. The voices picked up in earnest now crying out for blood as Techno leaned down and snatched up Gogy's glasses, wiping the word clay away with his boot as he made his way back to his base.

-4:30 PM, January 16th, 2022-

Philza knew what death and anguish felt like and despite the pain, George's death had wrought on the server it paled in comparison to what Philza had endured when he had been forced to stab his own son. The feeling of pain and how it pulled at his heart strings was nothing like seeing Wilbur's spirit leave his body, seeing the life exit his eyes. He had cried his silent tears already and was now on his way to ensure that the rest of his sons wouldn't spiral like he had. Just one son in particular needed checking up on, the only one in the family who hadn't blown up a nation during their time on the server. Philza started out towards the nether portal, his large wings dragging sadly along the ground, the cold and snow getting caught in his feathers adding to the chilling numbness he felt. Upon entering the nether the warmth descended upon him in waves slowly thawing out the comfortable cold he had built around his heart, the carefully crafted walls he had built to protect himself and help Tommy wouldn't survive long in the hellscape that everyone used for transport. So Philza made haste across the bridge and stepped into the portal on the other side. The purple swirly things adding to his already pounding headache making seeing in a straight line damn near impossible. A few seconds later he materialized on a portal that teetered on the edge of the abyss, the exposed bedrock of what used to be L'manberg. Philza opened his wings and glided onto the nearest path and took off towards the Intimidation Tower. When he reached the base of it he took a deep steadying breath, forcing his aching heart to be still. "Tommy", he shouted up, agonizing seconds ticked past before Philza spread his wings in annoyance and leapt up to the top of the tower. He hovered there inches above the ground as if held up by a string, "Tomathy?" The young boy looked up at Philza with such pain that his wings folded back in and he fell to the rooftop with a thud. Not again, was the only thing on his mind as he rushed to comfort his youngest son.

-4:50 PM, January 16th 2022-

Tommy refused to believe he was gone. Everyone else had respawned a few moments later every sparring match, every time Techno had gone crazy they always came back. Georgenotfound would not be any different, he wasn't allowed to be different. "He can't be different Phil, cause if he's different then-", Tommy stopped tears forming in his eyes, as he leaned his head upon his father's shoulder. Phil said nothing as Tommy pulled out an old red disk with the word Pigstep painted on it in gold lettering. "George-", he choked on his words, "George gave this to me, after we made peace with Dream." Phil nodded in understanding, producing a jukebox from underneath his cape. Together the pair sat on the rooftop listening to the record George had named Pigstep. Tommy's mind was elsewhere however focused instead on the turmoil he knew to be coming. Peace would shatter after the mourning was concluded and threats would be issued. Tommy could already feel the cloud of sadness being infected with the tidings of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot Wilbur  
> EPIC FACE PALM MOMENT


	3. Throne of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual  
> TW: Blood, Death, Angst and visions (tbh idk if visions are a trigger but better safe than sorry)  
> Read at your own risk

-6:00 PM, January 16th, 2022-

On about the sixth play through of Pigstep Tommy had fallen fast asleep nestled in the crook of his father's arm. Philza glanced down at the sleeping face of his youngest son a pit of unease settling deep in his stomach. His sudden anxiety was validated moments later as two grim figures stepped out of the stairwell and onto the roof of the tower

"Gentlemen", Philza said in as hospitable a voice as he could manage given the circumstances. "How may I assist you?"

"Skip the formalities Phil", Dream's words were as harsh as the axe he had pulled from the strap on his back.

Sap Nap readied a shield holding it out in anticipation of a fight. Philza however didn't even stand. Whatever torment these two sought to put him through would have to wait until after Tommy had gotten a complete, peaceful night of rest. "It's been a hard day for all of us, so whatever you must do, whatever blame and accusations you must cast you can do it in the morning."

"You know nothing of which you speak, you have no idea what a hard day is Phil", Dream roared, his facial features flitting between a monster of rage and heart broken boy, not unlike Philza's own kids.

"I don't know what a hard day is Dream?", his words were measured and careful, the edge digging into their souls with every word. "Day one, in this god forsaken place, I had to kill MY SON!". His temper flared and he raised his voice on the last two words, one of his wings swinging up to poke Dream sharply in the chest. His eyes shot to the ground, his walls disappearing as he simply said, "You're the one who made me do that Dream so it would be best not to test me" 

Sap Nap moved as if to say something but Dream held his axe out in front of him blocking him from moving. "Philza is correct, today is a day of mourning, lets leave them to their own devices", he turned to Philza, the look on his face slowly morphing to match the sickening smile on his mask, "In a week we will come get him and restore peace to this server once and for all", the creepy smile widened as he said, "an eye for an eye"

With that menacing statement hanging in the air the pair turned on their heels and retreated back down the staircase. 

"What now, Dream?", Sap Nap said his eyes showing he was searching for an answer that clearly wasn't there.

"Go find Karl, console him, I feel like he needs the support right now"

"And what about you?", Dream allowed himself a small smirk at Sap Nap's response. He had just declared his intents to murder a child and Sap Nap was still the ever loyal servant.

"I need some peace and solitude, I think i'm going to go visit the crime scene", Dream said a sad tone seeping into his smiley facade.

-7:00 PM, January 16th, 2022-

Eret had been hiding inside their castle doing what kings are supposed to do: staying impartial. They had no idea that George had been found, nor frankly had they known that George had ever been missing until Niki came barging into the throne room a clearly distressed fox in tow.

Eret turned their sunglassed eyes on the pair, their brain quickly running through the possibilities and scrambling to find possible remedies. "George Not Found is dead", Niki shouted. They stopped dead, eyes widening in terror, heart beat increasing by a thousand.

"He's dead?", the words felt slimy and wrong in their mouth and they wanted to spit them back out across the throne declaring them nothing more then lies. However they could tell by the strained expressions on their companion's faces that this was in fact the unfortunate truth of the matter. Their hands gripped the armrests of the throne, knuckles going white from the pressure, the room spinning in and out of focus. The other king of this great land was now dead. They sat on the throne of a dead man, the thought sent them scrambling backwards across the floor until they made contact with Niki's boot. 

"Eret, focus", Fundy's words sounded like they were coming from a mile away, suppressed by the sound of Eret's own thoughts. The once gorgeous gold throne was now dripping in crimson blood, blood that was seeping into the floor boards, staining the whole castle with its putrid stench.

"Get it out of here", Eret demanded.

"Get what out?"

"Get it out, get it out, get it out, get it out", their demands turned to pleading as the image of George sitting, with his legs draped over the armrest, on a throne of his own blood took over their vision. After a few more failed attempts of talking Eret out of their panicked state, Niki simply slapped them across the face, bringing the terrified king back into the throne room, with the perfectly fine throne and noticeable lack of blood. A few steadying breaths later Eret turned to them getting up on their feet, "Tell me everything", they tried throwing on a brave face but after the reaction they had to the news no one was buying it. They ushered the little group out of the throne room and into the hallway, sharply closing the door, choosing to ignore the sinister George taunting him from on the throne.

-Timeless void-

George wakes up floating somewhere he doesn't recognize, his entire body is invisible to him but he can sense it's there. A weird lifelessness settles upon the situation, setting George at ease, a casual smile creeping into the corners of his mouth. I could stay here for a while. His brain instantly rebelled against that idea suggesting that instead he should explore. A quick search revealed a small shadowed room containing two people."Ayy Tommy welc-"

"Oh you're not Tommy" Despite the pitch darkness of the room, George recognized the voice almost immediately.

"Ghostbur!", George cried out in mild confusion

"Hello Georgie" said a second voice. A chill shot up George's arms as he turned towards the second shadowy figure.

"schlatt?", he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mild cliffhanger and the fact that next chapter is going to be in the future. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and if so please leave a comment I really want to see what people think. Also who needs angst next because I want to know who you all think needs a moment in the spotlight.


	4. Life is Subjective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In true Dream SMP fashion the whole world had exploded in the span of the day making everyone who tried to keep up get a horrible case of whiplash. He remembers the screams that had been ripped from his little brother, uncerimoniously as Dream's blade dove straight into Tubbo's chest. He remembers watching from above not quite able to reach them as Tommy crouched over the broken remains of his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, death, trauma and manipulation  
> Please read only at your own risk

-9:15 AM, October 5th, 2023-  
Wilbur remembers that day as if it were yesterday. In true Dream SMP fashion the whole world had exploded in the span of the day making everyone who tried to keep up get a horrible case of whiplash. He remembers the screams that had been ripped from his little brother, uncerimoniously as Dream's blade dove straight into Tubbo's chest. He remembers watching from above not quite able to reach them as Tommy crouched over the broken remains of his best friend. Wilbur remembers the light leeching out of Tubbo's eyes and as Tubbo's life left him Wilburs returned. Wilbur found himself standing again for the first time in over three years, standing in a battle field of worn out soldiers all of whom had given up fighting. He watched as Dream turned his sickening gaze upon Technoblade and Philza, then to Niki and finally to Wilbur. The memory was quickly over powered by the sound of shuffling feet as Tommy quickly approached where he sat. If there was one thing Wilbur would be eternally grateful for it would be the fact that Tommy couldn't remember that day for the life of him. Part of Wilbur knew how unhealthy it was for him but none of him cared. This was better, anything was better then seeing Tommy truly broken as he had been on that day. Dream's final words after the slaughter sent chills up Wilbur's spine to this day. "Like I said... an eye for an eye", his next words however had been so very final in their symbolism, "It was never meant to be." Those words had haunted the server since they accidentally slipped from Eret's lips during the very first war. At this point almost everyone had used them in some form or another yet they never seemed to lose their meaning. Not even now dredging along a musty dirt path with all of their possessions on his back. He glanced slightly back at the blond haired boy and shivered at the sight, even though Ghostbur's memories were very hazy to him he knew this was the worst state of disrepair Tommy had even been in, not even Logstedshire Tommy had been this bad. Wilbur tried to focus his eye sight forwards again as the tears sprung to his eyes. They had nothing left, not just the shattered remains of the SBI but everyone, everyone had lost everything at the hands of Dream and his rampage. Not a single word passed between the pair as they continued the long trek to the last safe haven on the server, Snow Chester.

-9:30 AM, October 5th, 2023-   
Technoblade had taken up residence in the basement of Tubbo's old nuke vault, being among weapons with such potential to destroy had a calming effect on the voices for some reason. He had been hiding in the basement and the adjoining sewer systems for about three months when Dream came the first time. Dream had stood in the open doorway his mask half way up his face revealing the evil glint in his eye. He had made remarks about how Techno had once been a regal king with long pink hair and an air of poise about him and how now he wouldn't even earn a prize at the county fair. It had taken everything in his reserves to not lunge at Dream's throat that day, but what good would it serve, the only one who had ever cared about Techno had been murdered in front of him, his wings mounted in Dream's Hall of Memories. Something everyone believed to be gone when Dream had been shipped off to the prison. Techno had learned better then to think they had any chance of being free from the green smiley man. The brief moments of peace they had observed before George's demise were short lived and bitter sweet in the promise they had once contained, a promise they utterly failed to deliver on. Techno reached out and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass, despite being resigned to drinking he took the time to pour it carefully into a glass. Alcohol aside he was still a powerful force to be reckoned with and would not be reduced to the likes of a measly ram. As the dark purple liquid swished down his throat Technoblade felt the voices shudder to a stop as his mind grew cloudy and confused. This he thought, sanguinely, this is the life. A few more sips of the alcohol and his brain was back up and running, oddly clear and focused, he knew if he tried right now he could solve all the problems on the SMP the only problem was he wouldn't remember it in the morning. But forgetting everything was the goal, was it not?

-10:00 AM, October 5th, 2023-  
Sam silenced his alarm clock and sprung out of bed, his mind already running through the schedule for the day, despite it being the same as every other day he still liked to check over it in his head to make sure. He grabbed a pair of black pants and a black undershirt and slid them both on in a simple memorized pattern after adding his vest and a pair of ankle tall black combat boots, Sam slipped the key around his neck grabbed his ear piece and left his room. His feet made loud echoes on the black stone floors as he started his long trek to the dining halls. As he went he allowed his mind to wander, hypothesizing about new redstone traps to capture the few loose members Dream had yet to pinpoint. He turned down the left hallway hearing the intense sound of the nether portal ahead of him but instead of walking into the portal he walked just around it through a semi hidden tunnel and into the dining hall. The kitchen staff instantly snapped to attention and Sam immediately dismissed them. After the last staff member exited the room and went through the portal, Sam let out a sign and slumped into a seat. A head ache pounded at Sam's temples a head ache that seemed to sound off of the nearby walls and reflect back upon him. A few moments later the clock on the wall informed him that it was 10:30 and he had just over 30 minutes to eat his own food then go to pandoras vault and feed the person stuck there. After a rushed breakfast with just a few hash browns and a healthy serving of eggs Sam stood up and went to the guard's quarters and grabbed his trident off the wall then he swished around making a beeline for the stars and the vault.

-11:00 AM, October 5th, 2023-  
Dream meets Awesamdude right outside the most extravagant cell in the prison, otherwise called the vault. When Sam arrives Dream doesn't say a word he simply gestures in the direction of the door telling Sam to open it. Sam obliges and together the pair watch the heavy Redstone door slowly open. A few moments later they are staring at the empty void in which both sam and him walked in. His eyes began to adjust until he is able to see bigger shapes and the like then he finds Sam, together the pair adopt grim smiles and descend down the next stair case. The sound of Dreams netherite armor clanking as they approached the cell set Sam's hair on end, he hefted his trident further up onto his back so it would be easier to grab if they needed to make a quick escape. "Are you alive in there?", Dream called out in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Alive is subjective", came the reply.

Sam reached up and grabbed one of the torches off the wall and swung it down in front of the bars illuminating the cell inside. It cast ghostly blue shadows along every surface elongating the features of the boy who sat before them. Crouching in fear in the corner, his garnish scars in full display, his outfit scraps of a revolutionary costume and an old green shirt, sat Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the curve balls here and I promise ill go back to the past soon but this chapter had to be made


	5. Skeleton Grin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was barely a whisper, quickly overcome by a choked sob then the sound of the call being ended from the other side. Dream had though that the call would make him feel better like it had the last two nights, but this night it made him feel gross and broken. Sober Sap Nap had talked of all his favorite memories as a team, drunk Sap Nap had just mirrored Dream's most painful thoughts back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcohol Abuse, Death, blood , funerals, mourning - just covering all my potential bases to be safe  
> angst ahead please be aware

-3:00 AM, January 18th, 2022-

Sap Nap awoke from his deep stupor eyes bloodshot and heavy, he glanced down at his bed the sheets slick with sweat from the night before. His head pounded like an anvil had been dropped on it, the world swimming in and out of focus. A collection of empty bottles were scattered along the table their caps strewn in various places across the room, forgotten in his haste to block out the past couple days. He tried to retrace his steps and piece together bits of memory swirled together taking on a somewhat coherent storyline. He remembered rushing to Dream telling him about George's body and then how Dream in a rage had taken him to confront Tommy, the memory grew hazy again, the next thing he remembered was Karl saying that he needed to go away for a while. He had watched the fluffy haired boy pick up his items and head stiffly out the door. Why did Karl leave? His mind felt muddied and crystal clear at the same time. He glanced sideways at the collection of bottles he had built up, groaning inwardly, he went back to searching through the tangled up ball of yarn that was his memories searching for what had happened the night before. He remembered Dream yelling at him, swearing even, a dejected Bad sitting in the corner eyes glossed over with tears beyond the point of correcting the green man. He remembered stumbling out of the repaired community house his own eyes filling up with tears as he stumbled blindly to the old L'manberg museum. The memory skipped like a scratched record. He was standing in front of Jschlatt's old cabinet the doors flung open to reveal shelves filled with dusty weights and containers of half empty protein powder. He pushed past the jugs looking for what he knew he would find in there. He gave a broken smile to the empty museum hallway as he piled as much cheap vodka and crappy beer into his hands as he could. The memory ended there, everything after that was either to hazy to look at or just entirely black. Sap Nap's frown intensified as he realized the sheer number of bottles that he was surrounded by, I mean sure Sap Nap could keep up with almost anyone but this would have killed someone his size. Although judging by the intense squeezing feeling in his gut he wasn't far off from death. Sap Nap slowly connected the dots when he saw an old beanie thrown onto one of his arm chairs. Somewhere on his way home he must have collected Quackity and the weird human hybrid probably downed half the supply in the first ten minutes. He almost wanted to chuckle, cause in some sick sort of way Quackity had likely saved Sap Nap's life making sure they had made it to a house rather then stopped somewhere on the edge of the woods, easy prey for the wolves that stalk about in the night. Sap Nap's legs felt weak underneath him as he stood up but they remained solid as he crossed the room and picked up the phone. On the third try he managed to dial the correct number, he waited his eyes burning from the lack of tears, he had none left to spare. After ringing three times it gave him the option to leave a voicemail. He cringed hearing how deep and rumbly his morning voice was but nonetheless he began, "Hey George".

-3:42 AM, January 19th, 2022-

The sound of the phone ringing right in Dream's ear woke him up for the third time that week. He didn't mind it as much as he had the first night, now that he knew what was coming he sort of looked forward to it. A few moments later and Sap Nap's morning voice filled the room.

_Hey George. I know you'll never hear this, being dead and all_

He was tripping over his words leading Dream to the conclusion that he was drunk.

_Karl left me you know._

It wasn't a question it was a statement. A cry for help, he like Dream was missing his other half, his best friend.

_I raided Schlatt's old stash his taste sucks. I guess that's why he picked you._

A hiccup came across the line confirming Dream's theory that Sap Nap was either hung over or drunk. 

_I miss you_

A deafening pause.

_do you miss me?_

It was barely a whisper, quickly overcome by a choked sob then the sound of the call being ended from the other side. Dream had though that the call would make him feel better like it had the last two nights, but this night it made him feel gross and broken. Sober Sap Nap had talked of all his favorite memories as a team, drunk Sap Nap had just mirrored Dream's most painful thoughts back at him. Dream couldn't blame him for being drunk, the night before he had yelled at Sap Nap for things that were entirely out of the younger boy's control, all of this after he had lost two of his closest friends. If not for Dream's immunity to the effects of alcohol he imagines that he would be lying in a pile of bottles drowning in drinking songs and forgotten memories. That distant ignorance sounded like absolute bliss to Dream but unfortunately it was not an option. Instead Dream stayed curled up on his side his shoulder length blond hair clashing with George's blue bedsheets. He had spent the nights since George's death staying in the house George had used, he had moved all his possessions in to George's room and save for meeting with Bad and Sap to discuss funeral arrangements at the Community House he hadn't left. Today however was the day of the funeral, when all the SMP would gather together to mourn the best thing they had ever had. That thought forced Dream to his feet with a sigh he went about making himself seem presentable. 

-6:00 AM, January 19th, 2022-

As the bells of Church Prime chimed six times Dream looked at himself in the mirror for the thousandth time. Something about his appearance was deeply distressing to him, his suit and tie by themselves were correct, his hair looked fine, his shoes were shining but something about the look overall deeply disturbed him. He walked over to the counter and quietly sipped on the coffee he had brewed around 4:30 that morning, the once hot liquid now cold on his tongue felt like the least bitter pill he been forced to swallow this week. He mentally steeled himself to face the procession he knew he would have to join shortly. He knew in the midst of everything it was dumb but something was still nagging at his head about his outfit he tried to brush it off, choosing to look over some stuff he had put together about George's death. Nothing in the boxes held his interest for long until he pulled out the third box and nestled at the very top was Dream's mask shattered and unwearable. Besides it was altogether way to cheery for such a grim situation, a dumb smiley face set against a sharp white background. However as soon as he saw the mask he knew that's what he was missing, the citizens of the SMP, save for Bad, SapNap and recently Philza he realized with a shock, had never seen his face. The idea of showing his face for the first time in such a vulnerable state is what had been nagging at Dream. He quickly wandered over to the crafting bench digging through all his scrapped mask designs looking for one that might suit his needs. A pure black one at the back of the drawer caught his attention and as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror he couldn't help but smile at the skeleton like grin carved into its surface glowing sinisterly orange. He looked just as intimidating as before but this time his creepy sideways smile was gone replaced by smile of pure evil hidden behind the guise of innocent mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you liked this and want to leave a kudos or a comment that would mean the world to me also did anyone notice the Technoblade reference


	6. United Dream SMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo absentmindedly sipped his cider as he wondered where Ranboo had gone off to. He recalled watching the enderman hybrid teleport about earlier but he was sure he has the only one who had noticed and it had been quite a while since he last saw him. The more he thought on the subject the more concerned he grew so he decided to go and look for him. As soon as Tubbo exited the church he realized he had actually just been searching for a reason to leave. The atmosphere inside had grown thick and dangerous. Dream had taken on a new air about him, fueled by his black suit and terrifying new mask, he had given a speech in honor of George. It more seemed like a threat to everyone on the SMP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, fire, death, funeral, anxiety attack, angst  
> just covering all my bases  
> Anyways you all should leave a comment or kudos if you like this cause im very proud of this chapter.

-7:00 AM, January 19th, 2022-

Ranboo held his gloves between his two hands willing himself to enter the church, to sit among the pews under the watchful eye of the purple stained glass, to join the rest of the SMP in saying goodbye. His green eye began to well up with tears that seemed to freeze before they fell.

"Just do it, just go down there you know you didn't do it"

_Are you sure?_

Ranboo started pacing along the top of the hill, his brain moving faster then he could process.

_You can never seem to save anyone can you now?_

"No this wasn't me! it couldn't have been", the last sentence was barely a whisper, more a cry for help then a statement

_Thats just what you said with the community house_

"That was Dream, that wasn't me, he's always in my head"

The voice stayed silent which did nothing to help Ranboo's panic, his head was spinning out of control. he felt like he was being pulled in two. The remnants of Mellohi echoing in his brain, Dream's evil chuckle, the sound of endermen dying they all filed into his head until all he could hear was pain. The screeching all melding together into one sound: George's last bloodcurdling scream. George calling out for Dream, a cry for help Ranboo had heard then ignored. A shiver ran up his spine.

"It really was all my fault"

The voice said nothing, it didn't have to, Ranboo already knew he had heard George's dying sounds and he hadn't listened. He once again let an innocent die. That was blood on his hands, the air tasted acidic as if it was a reflection of his emotions or a reflection of what was occurring below. As Ranboo turned to face the church he was greeted by the sight of SapNap, Dream, BBH and someone he couldn't make out carrying the coffin down towards the church. As they turned the corner he caught a glimpse of the clout goggles perched on the guys head. The the guy turned to face Ranboo staring directly at him through empty eye sockets. Pure fear made Ranboo teleport up into a tree and when he looked down again the fourth man had become a solemn, very much alive Antfrost. Meaning George's body was actually safely inside the coffin where is should be. The thought of George's body being so close set Ranboo's abilities on the fritz, he teleported to and fro leaving a blur of purple particles. When he finally managed to steady his abilities he found himself in a small wooden box. He knew almost immediately that he was inside the coffin, headed through the church to be buried alive. He tried desperately to teleport out but found himself entirely devoid of energy and to frozen in fear to scream for help.

-7:15 AM, January 19th, 2022-

Tubbo absentmindedly sipped his cider as he wondered where Ranboo had gone off to. He recalled watching the enderman hybrid teleport about earlier but he was sure he has the only one who had noticed and it had been quite a while since he last saw him. The more he thought on the subject the more concerned he grew so he decided to go and look for him. As soon as Tubbo exited the church he realized he had actually just been searching for a reason to leave. The atmosphere inside had grown thick and dangerous. Dream had taken on a new air about him, fueled by his black suit and terrifying new mask, he had given a speech in honor of George. It more seemed like a threat to everyone on the SMP. When he finished everyone had taken in a deep breath and to Tubbo it felt like he hadn't breathed out until just then. Any part of him that had been resolved to go see Ranboo was overtaken then by a sudden desire to be amongst something he loved, so Tubbo started the long trek to Snow Chester. He still held in one hand his glass of cider so as he started off down the path he set about finishing it and thinking. At first he wondered at little things like the detail that had gone into the recreation of L'manberg or how despite everything Wilbur still found a new Friend every time they died. That made him think about death. He began to question what death really was. For him there had always been a respawn button it had been painless and seamless, mind you getting his items back could be a hassle. Only two times had death actually meant something to him when Eret had pressed the button, betraying them all the way back at the start. The feel of an arrow grazing his side the axe blade digging into his side had stuck with him for days after that. The other time was when Techno had executed him with a crossbow. He reached up and tenderly felt the burn marks on his cheeks. Unlike with the first instance these marks wouldn't heal with time. Was George's death like that? After all he had described to rather painful deaths to Tubbo before when he had fallen off a tall cliff to the rocky craigs below and when Sap Nap had taken revenge on him by stabbing him through the stomach. Could that have been George's last meaningful death, could he truly be gone like Wilbur and Schlatt. Tubbo reflected back on Dream and the glimpses of his face that had shown behind the mask. The ghost of a frown had played at his lips, the look of loss apparent on every feature. Tubbo never wanted to feel like that. In fact he never wanted to lose anything ever again. He finished his cider and held tightly on his glass, formulating a plan as he walked. The bee house and Tommy were the only things on the server Tubbo cared about everyone knew that, Tubbo knew however he could only protect one so when he got to Snow Chester he began his plans. With all the courage he could muster Tubbo took his flint and steel and began striking it against the inside of his bee house watching the spruce walls caught the blaze. Then he sat in the middle of it all watching the inferno pick up steam around him. He felt like Big Crime all over again as he raised a somber hand up in salute and whispered "it was never meant to be"

-Nowhere-

_No this is all wrong I need to fix this_

-7:00 AM, January 19th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

Tommy had lost the red shirt, his normally vibrant eyes and hair were pale in comparison to the days previous. He was wearing a black shirt he had obviously borrowed from Wilbur because it was several inches to long for him and every few minutes he had to pull the extra fabric up. The sleeves also extended past his wrists and he would use them to wipe away the tears. He was wearing his trademark brown pants which were entirely out of dress code with the funeral but no one had enough spirit to correct him. Tommy placed himself on the edge of a church pew nearest to the aisle next to Philza so in case he needed it he could quickly exit the church. He silently watched as the proceedings went on focusing on anything but the words of the people on the stage. Instead wrapped up in his own thoughts thinking only of the disk George had given him and how he had never bothered to thank him. Tommy's thoughts faltered to a screeching halt when Dream took the stage. Something about him was different the Dream who had come to the rooftop had been desperate and reaching according to Philza and according to Sap Nap, Dream had been a sad recluse living in George's old house the past few days but today on the platform he was standing tall and menacing a new mask hanging onto his features. 

"Citizens of the Dream SMP, the united Dream SMP.", Tommy curled his hands into fists angry at Dream for ignoring Snow Chester. "From this point forward things are changing, George's life will not be an easy loss on this server, people will have to....", his sentence dropped off as his mask turned towards Tommy in the crowd, "pay", he said the word positively dripping with sinister intent. Tommy's focus immediately died as his blood ran cold and his mind started whirling at the speed of sound. He should have known Dream would accuse him, the man behind the mask would always find a way to make Tommy the villain, to force Tommy out. Dream had said it himself he liked playing with his food and once again Tommy found himself on the menu. He didn't want to let Dream do all of this all over again they had their battles why must they repeat them.

Tommy only managed to focus in on the funeral the second time when the coffin was taken out through the back of the church for burial. The four coffin bearers all marched in solemn silence towards the doorway. Tommy's eyes fixated on Ranboo and sad frown contorting his features. The poor enderman was obviously struggling to stay calm but his grip on the coffin remained strong as he, Bad and the rest of the Dream Team carried it out to the back. The rest of the funeral party didn't follow instead they turned to Antfrost who began handing out cups and old apple cider they'd found in Niki's third bakery. Tommy gratefully downed his cup before slumping back into the pew to watch the going abouts with mild, nervous interest. He watched as people who were previously engaging in polite chit chat dispersed to their respective corners to slowly drink their cider. He watched as Dream sauntered back in, followed by a Sap Nap who seemed very unsure of whether or not he was walking in a straight line. Tommy very much suspected that if he got closer the older boy would reek of alcohol. He watched Tubbo get up and rush out the door and he watched as if someone else were controlling him as he set down his cup and took of after him.

Tommy arrived in Snow Chester a good ten minutes after Tubbo, after having to make a pit stop for food, and he began to wander through the buildings looking for his best friend. He was about to shout out for Tubbo when he saw a trail of smoke waft above the tree tops. His blood went even colder then before as he took off towards the smoke. When he rounded the corner he found Tubbo surrounded by the burning remains of the bee house, his hand raised in a silent salute. Tommy didn't need the words that accompanied that gesture, he knew all to well what it meant.

-Nowhere-

_I'm so sorry Tubbo, I couldn't fix everything_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry


	7. No Respawn Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a theropay/fluff chapter to make up for the previous chapters.
> 
> Schlatt had been tasked with watching George mill about the afterlife as Wilbur went to check on his family. And George was literally the most boring human being Schlatt had ever had the displeasure to meet. This stupid child refused to acknowledge that he was dead and instead went on a long ramble about how if he waited long enough the respawn button would flash to life on his monitor and he would be back to running about with the rest of the people. Schlatt was about to try slapping the idiot back to life when he felt Wilbur's presence approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of blood, death, tobuscus, Im sorry I couldn't resist the reference but actually tw for blood, death, mentions of overdosing, discussion of a funeral and all the general angst accompanied with the Dream SMP  
> If you enjoy consider leaving a kudos or a comment, or both

-6:00 PM, January 19th, 2022-  
-Timeline 2-  
Tubbo had fallen asleep a few hours ago and Tommy had used this break to prepare for the moment the older boy would wake up. He had taken down the remains of the bee house and replaced the dirt with grass as if it had never been. He took the few beehives that remained and made them a new home sheltered in a hidden hallway of Jack's old home then he had collected bonemeal and built a little flower garden around Tubbo. After he had made the scene more peaceful he pulled out a jukebox and set Cat to play as he watched his cousin sleep. He had elected to let the brunette sleep as long as he needed and come nightfall he would fight off every mob in the world of thats what it took to allow the boy some rest. He had just recently turned 18 and already he acted as though he had to handle all the burdens that came with adulthood. Tommy missed watching Tubbo run around a bright smile plastered on his face as the two wrecked havoc on the server. He leaned his head back against a tree and watched as the shadows began to lengthen and Tubbo began to stir.  
"Tommy?"  
"I'm right here Tubbo"  
"good", Tubbo whispered turning over to go back to sleep.  
"Hey Big T, lets go inside okay?, It's almost nighttime and you don't have any armor on"  
Tubbo sat up and aimed his groggy eyes towards the skyline and together the pair sat and watched the sunset, then wordlessly they both stood up and retreated back into the confines of Tubbo's house. Tubbo slumped heavily into one of the big spruce chairs he had in his living room and Tommy followed suit.  
"So Tubbo", he started jokingly, he caught the hint of a smile behind those blue eyes, "I regret to inform you that I am very afraid of chickens."  
His smile dissolved into genuine laughter and Tommy allowed himself a little smile before proceeding. "You know Tubbo we should go on a trip"  
Tubbo's laughter faded as he glanced sideways at Tommy, "Where to?"  
"Away, out of here far away from the rest of the SMP", A smile graced his lips as he continued on with his rant, "We could get some horses and go, set a lodestone before we leave in case we ever want to come back"  
For a brief moment Tubbo considered saying no, Tommy could see it in his face but then an idea seemed to form in his head as he turned towards Tommy and said, "okay, let's go"  
The pair smiled at each other with a pure joy that had been lacking since before even George's death, the look of two best friends finally ready to embark on their next great adventure. Whatever Dream had planned for him could wait all that mattered now was never letting that smile leave Tubbo's face again.

-2:00 PM, January 20th, 2022-  
-Timeline 2-  
After the funeral Ranboo had disappeared off to who knows where and he didn't return until the afternoon of the next day. Waiting for him in the doorway were a concerned Philza and Technoblade holding a fresh cape for the enderman hybrid.  
Once they had gotten through the required reassurances on the part of Ranboo to his adoptive dad Techno pulled the younger boy to the side, "How is the voice?"  
"It's gone", Ranboo let out a pained smile.  
"Like gone gone?"  
"Yeah", Ranboo said relief and surprise evident in his reaction. Techno clapped him on the back beaming up at him, then he moved to walk away, a hand reaching out to stop him. "What about your voices?"  
Techno shuddered, then tried to hide it by shrugging his cape further up his shoulders, "oh... uh same", he mumbled before quickly stepping through the doorway to greet Philza. He threw his arm around his father's shoulder having to stop himself from chuckling at the height difference and together they watched as Ranboo teleported onto the couch.  
"You're really getting the hang of that"  
Ranboo seemed startled to here Philza talking to him, "oh uh yeah I guess"  
"Hey memory boy", Techno said taking a seat next to him, "Where's your book?"  
"I don't need it anymore"  
Techno and Philza shared a look as confusion started plaguing his mind. Ranboo's memory book had been a big deal only days previous as without it the younger boy had huge gaping holes in his memories. That was how he had ended up committing all sorts of atrocities and never known it was him. Techno shuddered to think what had happened that made Ranboo realize he didn't need his memory book. What foul act had the poor boy committed and later remembered. Then the voices flooded Techno's head calling out with their screeching claws reminding Techno that there had been a funeral today for someone who had been brutally murdered.  
When Techno zoned back in on the smiling enderman and heard his hearty laugh he bit back at the voices assuring them that there was no way that Ranboo could have done that. Techno would defend this point till the day he joined George in the ground there was no way Ranboo was capable of doing such a thing.   
Techno settled into the atmosphere in the room letting waves of happiness lap over him quieting the voices for the first and last time since George's death. He was content to sit on this couch poking fun at his father and little brother until the server rotted around them and as the day slowly shifted to night Techno's smile spread all the way back to his fangs as his found family shared potatoes from Techno's farm.

-7:00 PM, January 20th, 2022-  
-Timeline 2-  
Schlatt had been tasked with watching George mill about the afterlife as Wilbur went to check on his family. And George was literally the most boring human being Schlatt had ever had the displeasure to meet. This stupid child refused to acknowledge that he was dead and instead went on a long ramble about how if he waited long enough the respawn button would flash to life on his monitor and he would be back to running about with the rest of the people. Schlatt was about to try slapping the idiot back to life when he felt Wilbur's presence approaching.  
"Thank the lords", Schlatt glared lightly at George then turned towards Wilbur a annoying grin on his face, "Save me", he said laying a hand across his forehead as though he was a damsel in distress. Wilbur let out a chuckle which he quickly disguised with a frown upon seeing George's face.  
"Hey cheer up Gogy, we are here, Friend is here, the afterlife isn't that bad.", Wilbur offered.  
George's face was hopeful as he said, "Can I visit them", he paused then added, "like you did"  
Wilbur's ghostly frame seemed to shrink sadly. "You have to accept that you're dead first, only then can you move on to the next phase of the afterlife", he tried to place a comforting hand on George's but it went right through.  
Schlatt began to fight a mental battle with himself about whether or not to help this oaf. He had been the first to enter the afterlife quickly followed by Will but even then it had taken Schlatt significantly longer to come to terms with his death. In fact it wouldn't be until after the fall of the second L'manberg that Schlatt had come around and those few months had been truly the worst most boring of his entire abysmal existence. With a heavy sigh he motioned for the brits to take their seats as he looked George in his ghostly eyes. "Listen Clout Goggles, you're dead". The frown he received from George made him start laughing a few moments later he composed himself and leveled George with a look once more. "You're dead okay, and listen that's a hard f*cking pill to swallow, and thats coming from me who died from drugs and alcohol", Schlatt could see the smaller man grow visibly uncomfortable so he switched tactics. "I've talked to them, Dream and SapNap and frankly everyone, they miss you, they want you to come back but the only way you can do that is by admitting to yourself that you're dead"  
"Or", George huffed, Schlatt knew what he was going to say before he said it, "I can wait for the respawn button."  
A sigh escaped his lips, "When are you going to get it", he paused wondering how to word this, "there is no respawn button"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you read this say hey back or comment a technoblade quote idk I have no idea why I added notes to the bottom, hope you enjoyed the happy bits.


	8. My Little Duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He seemed an entirely different person to the tall sulking man, dressed in all black she had seen just the day before but she found that she cared very little for if he saw her as a mama duck still she only cared that she would now protect her baby duckling no matter what occurred. Since he came to her crying the day after George's death she had decided that she owed it to him. She had abandoned her little duckling for his previous actions as she had felt them unjustified but now even she felt the desire to burn her house or murder someone to let off a little steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SAME AS PREVIOUS CHAPTERS  
> Stay safe ducklings  
> Also consider leaving a comment or kudos if you like the story

-7:00 PM January 20th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

Fundy had been discussing events on the server with Wilbur for about five minutes when a knock sounded at his door. The ghost gave him a fond wave, before fading away as he went to open the door.

"Hey Ni-", his words stopped in his throat as he found himself greeted by Dream still decked out in the sleek back suit from the funeral the day before. "You're not Nihachu"

Dream let out a dry chuckle as he looked at the fox, "No, I'm not your little friend."

Fundy had to swallow the growing sense of dread welling up inside him, "What can I do for you Dream?"

The other man's smile turned sour as he stepped into the house, "Can't I just visit an old pal?"

Fundy had to scoff at this, the pair had never had particularly amicable relations with them often finding themselves on opposite sides of the war divides. They had often been involved in plots to kill the other and very rarely did they interact outside of materialistic exchanges. "Quit the bullsh*t, Dream", Fundy said with a low growl, "Why're you really here?"

"Patience little fox", Dream said patting the top of Fundy's head in a mocking way, "All in due time." Then Dream lowered himself onto Fundy's couch and smiled through the mask at the confused human in front of him.

Fundy was sure to keep his tone calm and measured as he said, "Okay Dream, just give me a moment to grab some snacks." After he received a nod of approval from the green man he headed out towards his kitchen his steps calm even though they were hiding terror. As soon as he was safe behind the door frame he pulled his communicator out of his pocket and entered Niki's name into the receiver box

_SOS, green man is in my house and he clearly wants something_

Instead of a message in return as he had hoped he was greeted with her offline notification. "F*ck", he whispered.

"What seems to be bothering you so, Floris", Dream said the last word as though it were an insult throwing it in his face trying to get a rise out of the fox hybrid.

"I can't find any snacks"

Even with the mask on Fundy could feel the taller man's eyes flick to the communicator Fundy held in his paw. Dream played dumb, lightly grabbing the cuff of Fundy's jacket, "Okay but if I found out you're lying to me"

Fundy shivered as the orange eyes and mouth on the mask seemed to glow brighter as if fueled on by their wearer's anger. Fundy brushed Dream's hand off of his jacket and stared solemnly at the wall, "I would never dream of it, Dream"

This elicited a bone chilling laugh from the blond, "I don't like the name Dream anymore."

"So what we are supposed to call you Nightmare?", Fundy joked nervously

"Yeah actually", He shifted the mask further down his face, "I like the name Nightmare."

-9:00 PM, January 20th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

_As I write this I suspect my little duckling is already on his way to start some plot or another that will make me very unproud of him but I can't seem to bring myself to care. Unless he did something like destroy L'manberg again, I would have to say he is at least somewhat justified in his actions. A loss of these proportions merits some lashing out and I will be the last one to stop him should such a time come._

Puffy placed down her pen and closed her journal surprised at the words she had just written. But she realized even now that they were true. If someone were to come to her and complain of her son's actions she would turn a blind eye to whatever he had done. She looked sadly at her pirates hat which had been squished and molded with age making it weathered and misshapen compared to the hat she had arrived in this strange land with. She remembered how in her first few days as she had been gathering supplies to start anew that the green man had followed her. At first she had been afraid of his presence due to the stories others had spread about him, but as the days grew longer and he had stayed unhostile behind his smiling mask she had taken a liking to him.

He seemed an entirely different person to the tall sulking man, dressed in all black she had seen just the day before but she found that she cared very little for if he saw her as a mama duck still she only cared that she would now protect her baby duckling no matter what occurred. Since he came to her crying the day after George's death she had decided that she owed it to him. She had abandoned her little duckling for his previous actions as she had felt them unjustified but now even she felt the desire to burn her house or murder someone to let off a little steam. Her hands needed to be occupied otherwise she might do just that so Puffy donned her armor grabbed a shovel, a stack of dirt and some oak slabs, then she set about restoring the prime path and filling in creeper holes. She thought on a various many subjects as she worked and she was delighted to find that in the past few days a large number of creeper holes had been made and not filled. The repetitive motion was very therapeutic for her. She decided to bury her fears for the future in the mounds of dirt feeling like she was adding years on to her life with every thing she chose to let go of. She knew ignoring all her problems would bite her in the tail, but her only fear for now was to repay her debt to her little duckling.

-9:10 PM, January 20th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

Sam gazed out his window down at Captain Puffy as she meticulously filled in creeper holes a peaceful look on her face. He remembered the days when the two of them worked together to defend the kids of the server earning him the nickname Awesamdad. He missed when he would play animal crossing noises and all of Tommy's pain would go away, his face instead lighting up to show the joy that was still there somewhere. He had seen the kid's face at the funeral and it had positively wrecked him. He wanted to turn to Tommy and hug him, comfort him, make all his pain and worries go away. Then he remembers how he locked the four children of the server in cells uniquely suited to trap them, he had done it because it was the only way he could truly protect them but nonetheless they would never forgive him. He had known he was causing irreparable damage to the bond he had built with them when he did it but their opinions of him didn't matter only their safety. Sam felt the same way he had back then he would give his life for any of them. He remembered how after he had finally released them all they had flocked to Phil who quickly took them all under his wings. He reflected on the tightening feeling in his gut as he reflected on how Phil had treated Tommy prior to them being locked away. His face contorted in anger as he reflected on how the kids own father had chosen Ranboo over him, yet when all the chips fell the blond boy always ran back to Phil. He had known from the start thats how that plan would pan out. Puffy had looked at him a concerned look coming to her twitching nose, she had warned him what he was likely to be sacrificing. Sam hadn't cared one bit he gathered the kids and one by one he trapped them and locked them away in cells where he could truly protect them. He would give anything to have them forgive him to trust him again but at the end of the day he knew he wouldn't need their trust to protect them. He found himself staring out at his old friend formulating a plot to help a group of kids, a plot that would set him at direct odds with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also unrelated but my twitter is also Lunalaragon if you want to come vibe with me.


	9. I love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT SHIPPING SKEPHALO (only using canon ships, so the fiances)  
> Bad Boy Halo stood in the door frame of his house, leaning heavily against the side, holding onto a coffee cup like it was a lifeline. He was waiting for Skeppy to return home and he was beginning to grow afraid as the hours ticked by. He knew no harm could befall the diamond man because many had tried before but that wouldn't stop "the trio" from capturing him as they had with all the other unstoppable members of the SMP. He was glad for the friendship he had formed with the man that used to be called Dream because that afforded him the relatively peaceful life he lived today, but their friendship had long since faded and soured leaving BBH scared of what might happen. In the days of Dream's rampage he had attempted to take Skeppy from Bad but had failed miserably because every weapon had simply bounced off of the man's diamond skin. Dream hadn't been able to bring himself to kill the demon and so they remained the only pair on the SMP who hadn't suffered the loss of their other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, blood, yelling, angst, injuries that sort of stuff  
> Also you guys should leave a kudos or a comment cause it makes me feel cool and also I want clout, just being honest.

-12:00 AM, October 5th, 2023-

-Timeline 2-

The torch that Sam had waved in front of the bars had cast long shadows around his cell illuminating the depressing collection of discarded books and quills. It was only after the torch had been replaced and the Warden had retreated that Tubbo allowed himself to breath. He wasn't particularly afraid of the Warden however, he was more so afraid of the figure that lurked with the Warden. The once smiley man with his creepy skeleton mask liked to hover at the back of the cell area and stare menacingly down at the boy. Tubbo knew exactly why the man glared at him like that because Dream wished him dead, and the only reason he was still alive is because Sam had traded Tubbo's life for his freedom. Tubbo shuddered as he remembered the blade entering his chest the feeling of his warm blood coating his hands like a slick oil, he remembered Sam crying out, the sound echoing in his ears, he remembered Sam begging Tommy to trust him then nothing. He woke up trapped in a cell, wrapped in more bandages then he could count and eyes swollen shut. 

"Sam? Tommy", his voice had been raspy and coarse sounding as though it was being ground to buts in his throat.

"It's only me Tubbo", had been the response. Dream had been standing outside the cell waiting for the younger to wake up the thought of the man who had almost killed him watching him sleep set Tubbo's hair on end.

"Where is Sam?", speaking hurt more then he would care to admit but he couldn't let Dream know that.

"Telling Tommy how you died"

"I'm dead?", his voice quavered dangerously.

Dream's tea kettle wheeze cut through the air like a netherite sword, "No", there was an awful pause before he continued, "unfortunately." Tubbo fought back a shiver as he stared in the direction of the voice.

"Dream?", Tubbo began cautiously.

He heard a loud shuffling noise and the sound of armor clanking, then a hand slamming heavily into the bars outside his cell, "I told you it's Nightmare now", he hissed threateningly.

"Okay Nightmare?", Tubbo flipping between bone chilling fear and the desire to laugh at the man's new nickname. "Why am I here?"

Tubbo could feel the sneer in the blond's voice as he began. "Well Tubbo, you're supposed to be dead. However a certain hybrid who doesn't entirely irritate me offered me something I couldn't refuse if I allowed you to live." Tubbo could feel the confusion coming onto his face but he didn't care enough to hide it. "Fine", the man growled, "I'll explain it in layman's terms. When George died I waited, I waited for his ghost to come, like everyone else who died on this server, I expected him to get a ghost but he didn't and at a certain point waiting wasn't enough anymore. I wanted revenge. So I sought to take from everyone what had been taken from me. I sought to take everyone's other half, so they could feel the pain I did. So I targeted you, to take you from Tommy and in exchange for your life, I could bring back George."

Tubbo could hear the longing and sadness creeping into the room as he spoke again, "I take it George didn't come back?"

"No-", his tone shifted from harsh to pained, "No, Wilbur did. Then Sam came and he plowed through the crowd looking for you." His words were almost questioning but far from actually caring about the answer. "He had to fight Tommy, he swore up and down he would save you, I let you go because I knew that the only person who could save you was me. I was confident you would die that day. But Sam came to me less then an hour later and he begged for me to save you. After how hard he worked to get free from my grasp, he was willing to throw it all away, to serve me till the end of time if I let you live." A dangerous sense of anger had crept silently into the room, thick like a fog as the brunette kept his face trained where he suspected the blond stood. "So I had conditions, he helps me trap and kill all the other halves, you stay locked in this vault and Tommy is led to believe that you bled to death, spending your last moments crying in endless agony"

Tubbo had let out a choked sob his throat screaming, "You're a monster", his voice shook with barely concealed fury.

"Good"

Tubbo heard the footsteps fade as he left the memory. His arms were wrapped tightly around himself his fingers digging into his arm and leaving little crescent moon marks on his skin. He stared blankly forward, eyes wide unfocused and foggy the faint shapes of the room around him refusing to refocus as the tears slipped heavily from his eyes, falling silently onto the obsidian floor.

-3:00 PM, October 5th, 2023-

-Timeline 2-

Bad Boy Halo stood in the door frame of his house, leaning heavily against the side, holding onto a coffee cup like it was a lifeline. He was waiting for Skeppy to return home and he was beginning to grow afraid as the hours ticked by. He knew no harm could befall the diamond man because many had tried before but that wouldn't stop "the trio" from capturing him as they had with all the other unstoppable members of the SMP. He was glad for the friendship he had formed with the man that used to be called Dream because that afforded him the relatively peaceful life he lived today, but their friendship had long since faded and soured leaving BBH scared of what might happen. In the days of Dream's rampage he had attempted to take Skeppy from Bad but had failed miserably because every weapon had simply bounced off of the man's diamond skin. Dream hadn't been able to bring himself to kill the demon and so they remained the only pair on the SMP who hadn't suffered the loss of their other half. Still they had watched the friendships around them dissolve and they themselves had spent to many hours sitting and crying into each others shoulders. They had buried themselves in work, tirelessly running errands to keep themselves busy, in fact thats where Skeppy had gone off to earlier this morning. He was collecting blaze rods from the nether to give to Puffy. BBH's anxiety was starting to calm down when his communicator flashed brightly from inside the house, a message from Skeppy displayed on the little screen.

_Help_

BBH frantically typed back not even bothering to switch off of global chat.

_WHERE ARE YOU SKEPPY?_

The screen of the communicator stayed dark making BBH's halo stand up on end. He pushed his hands through his hair desperate for a distraction as he waited to hear back from his friend. The communicator flashed to life with a message in the global chat.

_Skeppy was slain by Dream using [no one is invincible]_

His heart sank to his chest as the words sunk in. Of course Dream would use this opportunity to gloat naming the weapon in such a way knowing that everyone would see it. No matter how many threats he issued and followed up on he could never stop himself from issuing another. BBH let himself sink to the floor the various knives he had strapped to his cloak sticking out at all angles as he slumped to the floor. He pulled out his communicator once more to ask one last question.

_Is he dead dead?_

He didn't have to wait long for a response this time. Besides he already knew the answer.

_:)_

The smiley face burned itself into his retinas, filling the entirety of his vision making him cry his eyes out. Cry just like he had when George died, except this time Skeppy wasn't there to comfort him.

-3:30 PM, October 5th, 2023-

-Timeline 2-

Sapnap gaze Skeppy's body one last look as he pushed him off the ledge into the boiling lava. The remorse he had once experienced doing things like this had faded around the time where they had disposed of Philza's body and mounted his wings in the community house, yet he still felt a pang of guilt when he looked at BBH's message in chat. He turned to Dream and a thick uncomfortable silence filled the air, Sapnap decided to break it, "Why?"

Dream's evil grin faded a little as he cocked his head towards the younger boy, "Why what?"

"Why everything? Dream! So you lost George, and you decided to punish everyone?"

"I DIDN'T LOSE GEORGE, HE WAS MURDERED", rage boiled to the surface in both of the men as Dream got in Sapnap's face. "Besides", he said calming himself slightly, "Why do you care all the sudden, I thought you were past caring."

SapNap sighed heavily as he though on the question, "I don't know, maybe because that's my dad and he's probably alone right now in that giant mansion crying his eyes out. Maybe because I built the weapon that killed his friend"

"You were just following orders", it was clear that Dream wasn't trying to comfort him but rather get him to shut up so that he could go back to his destruction.

"I'm done following orders Dream"

The orange eyes on the older man's mask appeared to turn to stare SapNap down despite the fact that he stayed staring out at the lava. "What was that?", he growled.

SapNap shriveled under the sideways glare but he still repeated the phrase, "I'm done following orders."

"That's what I thought I heard, if thats the case then I'm done playing nice, care to tell me where your precious Karl Jacobs is or do I have to find him for myself?"

SapNap looked at the other man in abject horror, "Hey no, you already took Quackity, you already have my other half." Dream started stalking away his axe spawning into his hand menacingly. "DREAM!", the fire child shouted loudly across the nether hoping for some form of sympathy desperate for the man he once knew.

"It's Nightmare", he snarled, "When will you idiots get that?"

"Fine, Nightmare please", SapNap looked at him searching for any hint of friendship or camaraderie, instead Nightmare simply swished his axe down breaking the strap of SapNap's bag and sending the contents of his inventory tumbling into the lava. The raven haired boy didn't care at all instead he shifted around the axe and gripped the arm of the other. "You took my love, killed him in front of me and I served you for months afterwards as my other love slowly forgot I existed. Then when you go after my father I help you but after I decide I can't do this you decide to take Karl from me too?" Tears spilled out of SapNap's eyes as he looked at the empty shining eyes of Nightmare's mask.

Nightmare simply huffed and shook off SapNap's hand, "It's not enough, you still have another half, it's not allowed."

SapNap yelled out of pure frustration, "WHAT DON'T YOU GET, IT DOESN'T MATTER, HE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER ME? HE DOESN'T REMEMBER BECAUSE HE WAS TO BUSY TRYING TO BRING BACK GEORGE AND FIX THE MISTAKES YOU MADE", his voice died a little, "he doesn't even remember his own name, he gave up everything to get George back for you."

Nightmare started forward again, "If he doesn't remember and it doesn't matter then why are you fighting so hard to save him."

SapNap went into autopilot charging across the bridge, leaping over the blond and shoving him as hard as he could, "Because I love him", SapNap whispered as Dream tumbled backwards into the open arms of the lava.

_Dream tried to swim in lava to escape [SapNap]_

-Nowhere-

_SapNap what have you done_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you did you drink water yet?   
> Please go drink some.


	10. Freedom in Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he sat with trembling fingers holding a red disk that had been given to him by a man whose murder weapon lay under his floor boards. He poked lightly at the faded lettering reading the carefully written pigstep for the hundredth time that night. He leaned backwards over his bed frame pulling the jukebox closer as he inserted the disk in, listening the the music abruptly come to life. Tommy knew Dream would want his disks or something else similar he could use to taunt Tommy or maybe this time he would just take Tommy's life. He almost preferred that, he was done with the taunting and the teasing and the constant game of cat and mouse that Dream perpetuated. He just wanted freedom and he had had a few moments of blissful freedom before it all crashed down around him. He would give anything to have that freedom again, if it meant giving up the disks, if it meant serving a sentence, even freedom in death would be better. Tommy wanted to slap himself for having such a thought but the more he reflected on it the more he realized it was true after even the briefest taste of freedom he had acquired he knew he could never go back to a life under Dream's boot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: character death, angst, derealization, blood all the fun stuff  
> If you liked this you should leave a kudos or a comment (even if that comment is to be mad at me for the angst)

-1 AM, January 21th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

Dream's words hung thick in the air like a blanket, threatening to snuff out what little light managed to spark up on the SMP. No matter how it felt though everyone knew who the green man directed his anger at, Tommy had been and always would be the subject of Dream's wicked machinations. There had been a time where those shining orange eyes had turned upon the enderman but Phil and Techno had shut that down before Dream even managed to exit the prison the first time. Then he had turned his attention upon Tommy again focusing on making the boy's life a living hell simply because he could. Tommy knew Dream would be visiting him by the end of the week to enact his revenge, Tommy also knew that Dream would find the bloody knife Ranboo had left at his house and Tommy would have no excuse. He had accepted that when he had allowed the shaky hybrid into his house, he had pushed the part of himself screaming not to down and pulled the taller boy into his embrace. Now he sat with trembling fingers holding a red disk that had been given to him by a man whose murder weapon lay under his floor boards. He poked lightly at the faded lettering reading the carefully written pigstep for the hundredth time that night. He leaned backwards over his bed frame pulling the jukebox closer as he inserted the disk in, listening the the music abruptly come to life. Tommy knew Dream would want his disks or something else similar he could use to taunt Tommy or maybe this time he would just take Tommy's life. He almost preferred that, he was done with the taunting and the teasing and the constant game of cat and mouse that Dream perpetuated. He just wanted freedom and he had had a few moments of blissful freedom before it all crashed down around him. He would give anything to have that freedom again, if it meant giving up the disks, if it meant serving a sentence, even freedom in death would be better. Tommy wanted to slap himself for having such a thought but the more he reflected on it the more he realized it was true after even the briefest taste of freedom he had acquired he knew he could never go back to a life under Dream's boot. Tommy had been down this road with Dream, he'd done the exile arc, he had played the sad boy part, he was done dealing with Dream's bullshit. Tommy pulled Pigstep out of the jukebox throwing it into his ender chest unceremoniously, let Dream come he thought I'll be waiting. Then for the first time in weeks Tommy laid his head down on his pillow and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-5 AM, January 22th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

Having diamond skin and a demon best friend certainly had its advantages, like when your best friends drunk son stumbles into your house and sets it on fire. It appeared as though SapNap's control over fire diminished greatly the more drinks he had and if Skeppy had to guess the nether native had downed more then one bottle. Skeppy held his hands out in front of him to try to placate the boy. 

"Hey Sappy, I know you're grieving but this isn't helping"

SapNap's tired, tear stained eyes turned towards the diamond man and all the fire in them diffused, he fell to the ground, golden tears trickling off his face and onto the carpet leaving singe marks where they landed. Skeppy was going to go comfort the sobbing boy when a tall figure dropped into his house through one of the burn holes. Bad quickly shrunk down to their size and wrapped him arms and wings around his son.

"Hey SapNap, it's going to be okay", despite being a demon, Bad's voice was soothing beyond all else and as he spoke Skeppy could feel the tension in the room dissipate.

The broken husk of a boy that BBH was holding was not the young strapping netherling that Skeppy remembered, but even more distressing is Skeppy couldn't see that boy at all anymore. The momentary fire behind his eyes when he had first arrived was now a shriveled trail of smoke fighting hard not to be taken away by a stray gust of wind. He forced himself to look away instead grabbing a water bucket, he set about dousing the flames that plagued his house. He faintly wondered why the stumbling boy had come to him rather then his father but he knew that that was of no real concern at the moment. Skeppy shuffled into his kitchen careful to avoid the father son pair as he started mixing together some hot chocolate to sober him up. A few minutes later the kettle whistled to a stop and he brought SapNap a mug.

The younger one shuddered at the offering, "Is there alcohol in this?", he asked clearly fearful of the answer.

"No", Skeppy laughed extending the glass towards the raven haired boy again. This time SapNap took it gratefully fingers curling tightly around the mug appreciating the warmth he shared with it. 

SapNap looked down at his feet shyly, "Do you have marshmallows?"

Skeppy and Bad started to laugh a genuine happy laugh and Sap's horrified gaze flicked constantly between the two. The eventually the raven haired boy joined them in their laughter his tears forgotten in this brief moment of glee. Bad was the first to regain his composure and he flicked his wrist slightly summoning the marshmallows into SapNap's drink. The boys giggles of amazement allowed the dad to relax his shoulders and wings slightly, the sight making a smile grace Skeppy's face.

_This will all be okay in the long run_

Even as he thought the words he felt the heavy lie behind them but he chose to ignore it, he chose to ignore his signed roof and his burnt couch because all he needed was his demon best friend and the fire wielding nether child and he would be happy

-Nowhere-

_Who am I?_

_Where am I?_

_The book says the in between, it says i'm the librarian_

_But what does that mean?_

_Everything is hazy but a memory is there somewhere of two raven haired boys and their gorgeous smiles, their shiny eyes. They call me Karl, so my name is Karl. I think I like that. The memory pulls him back as the first boy laughs, it lights up my heart his face scrunching up and his smile spreading even wider. The second boy teasing punches his arm and tells him to stop SapNap but the first boy has already taken off full sprint. Karl spins in circles watching the pair do their dance, a genuine laugh escaping his lips,one that is quickly replaced by abject horror as a deep crimson red starts bleeding into their surroundings._

_QUACKITY! SAPNAP! he hears himself shout out loudly. So the other boys name is Quackity. As the world solidifies in its red state Karl notices the rings on Quackity's finger and a identical one on a chain SapNap wore on his neck. Karl smiled inwardly so the two are engaged. He felt a pang of sadness of longing, something was off bit he couldn't figure out what. He shook off the memory and started walking through the halls collecting books as he went. Books he had memorized many times over and still could never fully remember._

_Why can't he remember?  
_

_What did he forget?_

_Of course that would always be the million dollar question. What had he forgot? Who needed to be saved? He absentmindedly wondered if instead of doing the saving this time he would need to be saved._

_Who would care enough to save me?_

_Maybe these Quackity and SapNap people, whoever they were they seemed to like Karl a fair bit, maybe they would venture out to find him._

_How they would find him when he was lost to the folds of time he wasn't sure maybe they also had books to guide them._

_What if they forget everything too?_

_They couldn't possibly forget each other though right, surely if their love was true it would survive the test of time._

_Yes Karl decided if they loved each other enough to be engaged then they wouldn't forget each other and if they did forget then obviously they never truly loved each other._

_Karl's vision cleared slightly as he moved into a new section of the castle, his pace quickening._

_I think SapNap would be a good friend, he seems nice. And something about Quackity drew Karl in like a magnet._

_He rounded the corner into one of the great halls and looked down at his savior._

_Karl i've missed you, do you have the books for me._

_Karl layed the books in front of the egg then woke again._

_He peered out a nearby window and found himself in an underwater city. Somehow he knew this place was called Mizu but that's all he knew_

_Who am I?_

_My mind says i'm in Mizu_

_But what does that mean_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if the Karl part is confusing it will all make sense in due time and if youre not a dream smp fan then Karl Quackity and Sap and all engaged and as karl time travels he loses his memories crash course in making sense of the last section.


	11. The Moment Everything Went to Hell Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motivation said nah so sorry this is late hope you enjoy  
> The watches on Karl's wrist were stacked about ten high making his wrist stiff and hard to move but it didn't seem to bother him as he began to fidget with the dials. A look of confusion overcame him but was soon swept away by a feeling of serenity as the dial on the ninth watch snapped into place and a portal opened in front of him. He stepped out in the middle of a spruce forest that was surrounded by giant cobblestone walls, and if by autopilot he started moving out from behind the walls at spawn and making his way towards a house in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore hope you enjoy.  
> Consider leaving a kudos and or a comment  
> Also from this point forward if any part makes you almost cry please tell me cause if a section makes a reader cry I write fluff with those characters to make it better  
> That was a bad explanation

-10 AM, January 26th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

The watches on Karl's wrist were stacked about ten high making his wrist stiff and hard to move but it didn't seem to bother him as he began to fidget with the dials. A look of confusion overcame him but was soon swept away by a feeling of serenity as the dial on the ninth watch snapped into place and a portal opened in front of him. He stepped out in the middle of a spruce forest that was surrounded by giant cobblestone walls, and if by autopilot he started moving out from behind the walls at spawn and making his way towards a house in the distance. When he got to the house he collapsed lightly into the couch and started looking at his surroundings. The only thing he recognized was himself in a photo framed on the wall, he was smiling and holding hands with two men that were also beaming. These are the raven haired boys he realized with a shock, suddenly he was able to put names to the faces. He allowed himself a little smile as he fidgeted with the dials on the watch some more his clothing sifting through time periods until finally he was wearing an oversized color blocked hoodie and a singular watch on his right wrist. It was then that Karl noticed the fine gold ring on his finger shining in the lights, it matched the rings the boys had had in his memories. Why did he have one though?

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as a man with tousled raven hair entered the room, his steps slow and weighed down by alcohol. His eyes opened wide upon seeing the boy sitting on his couch, his shoulders shooting back as he stood up properly leaving him in stark contrast with the hunched over eyes half closed man from before. The shorter boy ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Karl?"

Karl chuckled nervously, "That's me", he hesitated slightly as he looked at the boy, "You're SapNap right?"

"Ha funny joke", SapNap said his face lighting up with joy, "I'm your fiance silly, stop pretending you don't know me"

Karl didn't even bother trying to mask the surprise on his face, "We are engaged?"

The raven haired boy let out a weak laugh, "Please for the love of everything tell me you're joking." Karl hung his head sadly in response. "What happened to you out there? You were only gone a few weeks"

Karl fished through his memories of the past few weeks then let himself search even further back trying to place the thought of the smiling boys somewhere in the timeline of his brain. He realized with a slight shock that he had spent over three years in the in between but he elected not to tell the younger that. With a slight sad smile he simply stated, "It feels as though I have been gone for years."

-10 AM, January 26th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

Philza unfurled his long wings and took to the skies looking for the piglin hybrid and the enderman boy he knew were nearby. A few moments later he located them among the snowy ice caps of the tundra.

As his feet settled lightly onto the ground he looked at the taller child, "Ranboo?", the enderboy turned towards Philza curiously, "May I speak to my son alone?" The taller teleported away leaving a trail of purple particles in his wake. The nether native didn't even look up as he wait for his adoptive dad to continue. "Dream is up to something."

Technoblade huffed over his fangs, "Isn't he always?"

Phil shrugged lightly, "I suppose, but this time he has genuine fuel for his fire, I saw the hate in his eyes when he looked at Tommy. He's on a mission and I am concerned to say the least."

"It's the dad instinct in you", Techno teased, "You will always be worried."

Phil smiled politely in response but still an overwhelming sense of dread had settled upon the little hill and it was clear the piglin felt it to because he reached up and lightly took Phil's hand in his own. "We won't all make it through this Techno."

A grim expression accompanied the hybrid's next words, "So be it. I will protect my people to the bitter end, nothing will happen to anyone who falls under Antarctic protection."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've beaten Dream before have I not?"

Phil looked down at his feet unfurling his massive wings as he did so, "I can't lose another son, Techno." 

As he soared up above he could've sworn he heard piglin whisper, "you won't", but Philza wasn't sure if that was reality or just his hopeless desire for reassurance.

-10 AM, January 26th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

Niki pulled her hair back up into a bun and looked down at the puzzle before her. Baking sheets, flour, blueberries, and eggs were scattered across the counter in complete disarray. "Wilbur how did you manage to make a mess this big?", Her German accent was evident in her voice as she looked questioningly at the ghost in her bakery. Ghostbur simply shrugged holding up a handful of flour that was now tinted a dark shade of blue. Niki laughed good naturedly at the spirit before rolling up her sleeves and putting on an apron.

Ghostbur silently watched her as she started to mix the dough a pleasant half smile on his face. "Niki", he said suddenly.

Startled out of her work she looked up with kind eyes, "Yes Will?"

"Why are you baking a cake?"

"Oh um", her mind blanked as she looked at the ingredients spread around her, "an escape I guess." Her smile faltered slightly and she looked down hoping the ghost wouldn't notice.

"An escape from what, Niki?", the ghost asked, his eyebrows rising in concern. She didn't answer instead taking out a rolling pin to flatten the dough. "What's wrong Niki?", he said eyes flashing.

A loud clatter sounded as Niki threw down her rolling pin and glared daggers at the man in front of her, "Do you ever shut up Will? Why do you always have another question? Maybe I don't want to answer." Her hands flew to her hair pulling out the messy bun she had put it in moments ago. Wilbur looked sadly at the girl before fading away and out of the bakery. Niki looked up with tears in her eyes, "Wait Ghostbur, no I didn't mean it, please don't go", her breath hitched in her throat, "I don't want to be alone." The ghost was already long gone and Niki was well aware of that. She sunk to the floor, her back hitting the cabinet with a dull thud, tears streaming down her eyes and leftover dough caught in her hair, "Please don't go", she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm Niki is trying to pretend everything is normal but it's not


	12. The Moment Everything Went to Hell Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glatt remembers the searing feeling in his chest as his last moments passed and he bites back a scowl instead focusing on the aftermath. He had spawned in this odd maze of tunnels completely and utterly alone, without a heartbeat or even a body to house his heart. He was floating off the ground there but also not at all, his head spinning with the implications. It was only a few hours until he was joined by Wilbur the man had breathed a sigh of relief before disappearing for a long while. Leaving Glatt alone without a friend or bottle to comfort him. The process of becoming sober after so long had wracked through his brain like hot coals and many days passed where he would alternate between rocking his heels back and forth and biting his nails all day long then go to sleep his throat raw from screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about the Ghost section but I adore the Sam, Ponk, Dream angst.  
> As always TW: Death, blood the works, actually death and blood are about it  
> If you enjoyed please leave a comment or kudos ily all

-10 AM, January 26th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

"What the hell Dream?"

Dream looked down at the little man approaching him with amusement in his eyes, "Hello Ponk", he spoke with a sneer.

Ponk bristled upon hearing his name but he still approached the throne with purpose, "Why would you do that?"

Dream feigned innocence as he stared down the carpet of the throne room, "Do what?", he said a slight irritation and challenge creeping into his usually composed voice.

Ponk stood at the foot of the throne his eyes level with Dream's sitting form, "Kill George."

A sharp noise was heard as Dream's hand latched around Ponk's neck tightening menacingly, "HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE SUCH A THING?", his tone rose sharply as he stood towering over the former, the orange eyes of his mask flickering with murderous intent. Ponk's hands found their way to Dream's and grabbed desperately at them, but Dream wasn't letting go. His gleaming netherite axe spawned menacingly in his other hand hovering closer until it was inches from Ponk's throat. "Get out", he growled angrily before forcibly throwing Ponk against the wall like a rag doll. The smaller man scrambled to his feet and ran out the door.

Dream's axe disappeared instead replaced with a small blood stained dagger, "I'm so sorry George", he whispered dragging a hand along the blade his finger stinging slightly as he pierced the skin, "You didn't deserve what he did to you." Tears welled up in Dream's eyes so he shifted his skeleton mask further down on his face to hide the pain contorting his features. The dagger was replaced in his inventory and he sat

-10:30 AM, January 26th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

Sam threw down his tridents in frustration his eyes glassing over with exhaustion when he heard a scrambling noise behind him. He was about to equip his armor when he heard a faint whimper, “Ponk?”, he narrowed his eyes looking for the source of the noise. He was greeted by two brown eyes slick with tears staring at him through the undergrowth. “Hey Ponkie”, he tried to make his smile as comforting as possible despite the tiredness that had settled into his bones, “It’s safe here, it’s just me and you.” Ponk nodded silently inching forward until the light of the torches reached his face. Sam gasped a redstone stained hand shooting to cover his mouth, his gaze hardened in anger, “Who?”, he said his voice a double bladed sword. Ponk simply leaned forward into Sam’s chest burrowing his head in the crook of the creeper hybrid’s neck. The tridents disappeared into Sam’s inventory so he could wrap his arms tightly around his friend. “Hey... me and you Ponkie”, he considered asking who had done it again but didn’t as he felt the shorter’s heart beat start to slow down and return to normal.

It turns out he didn’t need to ask as he heard the man whisper a name. Despite his shirt muffling it he still knew exactly what his friend had said and it made his heart sink. The anger boiled up in his heart as he thought of Dream’s hand wrapped around Ponk’s throat. Then he imagined him returning the favor, making Dream regret all the pain he had caused. Sam had held his tongue when Dream had tortured the children he had let the green blob have his way with the poor teenagers against all of his better judgement. But with his best friend’s small frame shaking feebly in his arms he gave up what little respect he still reserved for his old boss. He leaned down slightly to whisper in Ponk’s ear, “If he ever touches you again he will be meeting George a lot sooner than he thought.” Sam felt the other shudder but he could also tell Ponk was comforted by the thought of Sam protecting him and protect him he would. His hands curled around Ponk’s shirt pulling the boy closer to him.

-10:00 AM, January 26th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

Glatt looked sadly at the little boy in front of him, they had taken to calling him GhostNotFound that not only being a play on words but reflecting on the fact that the Brit had never managed to make a spectral form because he simply would not accept that he was dead. Glatt remembers the searing feeling in his chest as his last moments passed and he bites back a scowl instead focusing on the aftermath. He had spawned in this odd maze of tunnels completely and utterly alone, without a heartbeat or even a body to house his heart. He was floating off the ground there but also not at all, his head spinning with the implications. It was only a few hours until he was joined by Wilbur the man had breathed a sigh of relief before disappearing for a long while. Leaving Glatt alone without a friend or bottle to comfort him. The process of becoming sober after so long had wracked through his brain like hot coals and many days passed where he would alternate between rocking his heels back and forth and biting his nails all day long then go to sleep his throat raw from screaming. It got better when Ghostbur returned, sober started to feel normal and the companionship was almost pleasant. He and Wilbur had spent days poking at puzzles that had troubled them when they were alive then one day a voice called out to him and Schlatt had found himself face first in a pile of snow. A few moments of scrambling later he had been looking at a little boy in a green winter coat and horns who was proudly standing in front of a display of nuclear weapons. After that day Schlatt learned how to do what Wilbur had been doing for months, he learned how to visit the living.

When George had arrived they had tried to guide him through the same process but found the boy entirely stubborn and unwilling. Glatt had wanted to poke his own eyes out with his horn till Ghostbur pointed out that they had been ready to die, George hadn't. That's when he had realized with a painful shock that George didn't have unfinished business because he believed he could just finish it. Until George accepted he was dead he couldn't have unfinished business. The boys pure unbridled desire to return to his friends was the very thing stopping him. Which is why when Glatt found the boy sobbing in the spectral realm he pulled him into a tight hug and let the boy cry, even as the tears singed his shoulder and threatened to tear his physical form apart he held onto the boy. He had learned from his brief time with George in his cabinet that they both struggled with their emotions and showing them, George buried them, Schlatt drank them away. So to see him showing genuine painful emotions scared Glatt enough that he held the boy until his tears subsided and kept his arms around him until Ghostbur returned and carried his friend over to the beds. GhostNotFound chocked out a quiet, "Thank you", before falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any section brings you close to tears make sure to tell me so I can write a fluff bit in my other series to make up for it :)


	13. The Moment Everything Went to Hell Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so sorry Karl, I’m sorry sapnap”, his hands traveled up to his face as he attempted to wipe away the sadness displayed there. The ram was far from what he needed in this moment but he didn't care, the rings he shared with the two taller boys had made him feel weak and useless at least with Schlatt he had a purpose. He craved having a purpose again. His hands drifted up to the scar on his eye, softly cupping his own face as he sunk to the floor outside the office. He wanted to scream or break something or someone but his throat was raw and he was to powerless to stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST  
> Tw: Abusive relationship? it talks about the schlatt quackity relationship  
> Also if yall want to leave a comment or a kudos please do because I love to see them

-10:00 AM, January 26th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

All Phil did was ask to speak to his son and still Ranboo’s head was spinning, working 1,000 miles a minute. The enderman hybrid wrung his hands in distress as he looked up at the hill. He watched as Philza flicked one of his wings up in an angry gesture. A shudder ran down Ranboo’s spine as he busied himself with shuffling through his chests trying to organize them. No actual organization got done however as a dull hum filled his ears as if a fly was buzzing at his ears. He felt as though he was being pulled out of his body as he watched himself close the chest and move robotically out of his house. He tried to reach out and stop himself but his vision clouded over rendering him blind, it felt as though he was dipping into a deep slumber. His hands found obsidian blocks slick with the water flowing from the door. He managed to wrench his eyes open and found himself exactly where he feared he was. The panic room was different then he had remembered, the walls still tall and imposing but the signs had all been replaced with smiley faces, Ranboo didn’t remember placing and the jukebox was gone. He didn’t particularly miss the infernal noise maker that had taunted his every waking moment less than a year ago. He let his hand trail absentmindedly along the smile roughly carved into one of the oak signs. Instinct told him that Dream had made those bone chilling marks when he had hid out here. He shuddered off the feeling that had settled in his lower stomach and wondered to himself how and why he was here.

“Hey hey voice you there?”, Ranboo silently cursed himself for reaching out to the evil force. But he wanted to know why he was here, he wanted to know why he’d been pulled here. He wanted to know why the voice had called out to him. But he found his head completely blank, the buzzing sound from before had faded away leaving Ranboo feeling empty and broken. “Dream”, he hated the pleading tone he’d taken, but the voice being gone scared him more then he’d care to admit. Despite everything it had put him through the voice had been a constant, something for him to rally against. His hands clawed lightly through his hair

_i’m not upset the voice is gone. Why would I be? The voice didn’t care about me. I’ve been trying to get rid of it forever now._

Even though he knew he shouldn’t be upset it felt as though a part of him had been removed forcibly, he felt as though he had been robbed.

_I’ll find you, I promise._

He realized with a painful shock that the reason he was upset because he had lost his other half. As evil and sadistic as he voice was it was still a part of him and he would get it back.

-10:00 AM, January 26th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

Quackity roamed around the White House his hands held uncomfortably in front of him. He was looking for one very specific thing that had consumed his brain with a raging fire since the previous night. The death of George had thrown the hybrid into memories of his ex husband and now he sought something to comfort himself. He found himself mindlessly fiddling with the drawers of Schlatt’s desk searching through the contents until he finally found what he had been looking for. With trembling hands he pulled out a old necklace chain that had two silver rings tied onto it. He found himself missing Schlatt for no reason but at least Schlatt was always there even if his presence had been oppressive and suffocating.

Karl had been gone for a few weeks and SapNap had been to busy following Dream around like a lost puppy. So now even the thought of his abusive old president was comforting and brought a warmth to his soul. He felt himself undoing the clasp of the necklace and slipping the rings off of the chain. A few moments later he slipped the rings onto his finger and threw the chain back into the drawer. His eyes drifted softly between the two rings on his finger and the two rings he left behind in the drawer. Tears coated his face as he shut the door to the office silently.

“I’m so sorry Karl, I’m sorry sapnap”, his hands traveled up to his face as he attempted to wipe away the sadness displayed there. The ram was far from what he needed in this moment but he didn't care, the rings he shared with the two taller boys had made him feel weak and useless at least with Schlatt he had a purpose. He craved having a purpose again. His hands drifted up to the scar on his eye, softly cupping his own face as he sunk to the floor outside the office. He wanted to scream or break something or someone but his throat was raw and he was to powerless to stand.

He sat wallowing in his own sadness for a long while any motivation he might have had sucked up in emotional turmoil. He knew he was shutting himself off from the loves of his life out of fear but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to care.

-10:00 AM, January 26th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

Fundy had watched Dream mourn from afar and his heart ached to hold the green man, to comfort him but he remembered their prior conversation. He remembered what Dream really thought of him. He had never been very fond of the man in the mask but seeing the way his soul had been crushed over the loss of his friend reminded Fundy of what it had felt like to lose his dad. A little baby fox in a hat that was entirely to big for him, alone in the world with no one to care for him, his home and possessions blown to shreds, his dad dead, and his grandfather to blame had left Fundy with very little options and an aching hole in his chest. Despite his estranged relationship with the owner of the server he wouldn't wish that pain on anyone. His ears twitched with indecision, his younger self: lonely and afraid at war with his older self: scarred and battleworn. Somehow he found himself standing over the crater of L'manberg staring faintly at the red vines that still coated the bedrock Dream had exposed.

_Not Dream. Nightmare_

His brain corrected him making him shake slightly as if a chill had come over the area. The memory of the orange mask burning itself into his retinas, the cold hand latching on his jacket. Fundy shook it off, Nightmare was in mourning, he was in pain, every one needed to cut the man some slack. Despite the reassurances he whispered to himself by the crater side he couldn't help the existential dread he felt. As if the world was shattering around him and he was just to slow to stop it. He lifted his head up and screamed at the rising sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo!  
> Now go drink some water


	14. God Speed Stal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter summary is short but I didn't want to spoil anything
> 
> Somewhere in his head Tommy knew that he should despise Dream, the man had literally beat him to death in their days at the prison but the masked man offered him comfort. Dream was the only person that cared about Tommy after all. Tubbo only cared about Ranboo, Phil was only there to not seem like a bad parent, Sam had let him die, Puffy would always choose Dream, WIlbur was dead meaning all Tommy had was the man he was clinging to right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'm posting a fluff chapter on my mcyt one shots series as an apology for this chapter.

-10 AM, January 26th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

Tubbo got tired of waiting for Dream to strike, his soft doe eyes looking at the sleeping form of Tommy from his perch on the couch. A sudden overwhelming desire flooded his bones as he shook the blond awake. "Let's leave", he whispered.

The taller boy rolled over to look at Tubbo through sleepy eyes, "What?", he questioned voice thick from sleeping.

"You said we could run away together, let's do it", Tubbo laughed as Tommy's eyes filled up with joy at the prospect. "Like honestly", the ram hybrid rambled on, "Why are we staying? To see what Dream does, well fuck that guy." Tommy giggled as he started to slowly sit up. "You wanted to ensure the safety of everyone else but Tommy you don't have to play the hero anymore."

Tubbo paused to look over at his friend sensing the mistake in his word and sure enough Tommy's smile was gone replaced by a grim, determined look, "Tubbo...", he began but was cut off by the brunette grabbing him in a intense hug.

"What do you need to feel comfortable leaving?"

Tommy looked at his best friend tears springing to his eyes, "Absolutely nothing", he said with a pained smile, "Let's get packing."

If Tubbo noticed the regret in Tommy's eyes he didn't say anything as he happily buzzed about Tommy's house grabbing important things. He created a mental checklist of things he needed to do before he departed and set about completing them, humming happily as he filled up chests with items they might want on their journey. He took a break after about thirty minutes and turned to once again speak to his friend but he found the room completely empty. A sigh escaped his lips as he trudged back to the bedroom expecting to have to wake Tommy up again but when he got there he once again found the room empty. His eyes scanned the room to see if Tommy was simply hiding out waiting to scare the ram hybrid but he saw nothing to indicate as such. Tubbo flopped heavily on the bed, a sigh escaping his lips as he began to absentmindedly swing his feet back and forth. On about the third swing his foot caught on something underneath him and he sat up quickly to look at what it was. His foot had caught on a loose floorboard and lifted it up slightly to reveal a empty space underneath, the brunette dug his fingers and lifted it up slightly to reveal the contents of the whole. He yelped loudly, scrambling back in shock as he looked down at the bloody dagger before him. 

"Tommy what have you done", he whispered.

-10:30 AM, January 26th, 2022-

-Timeline 2-

Dream was startled as he heard another set of footsteps traversing the carpeting in the throne room. He groaned inwardly as he shifted his hands up to ensure his mask fully covered his face. When he saw the approaching figure was none other then tommy however he allowed his hand to drop lightly to his lap as he smiled lightly at the boy. "Tommy, my friend."

Tommy scowled at the man sitting in the throne, "You've changed again Dream", his voice was stone cold.

"I have a tendency to do that do I not?", Dream cocked his head to the side with a questioning look.

"Mmm I suppose", Tommy said, his thoughts fighting for attention in his head.

"Tommy", Dream said in a tone somewhere between teasing and comforting. The masked man threw his arms open for the child and Tommy didn't hesitate to bury himself in the arms of the other man. "You could never hate me, could you?" 

"I want to", Tommy mumbled into the fabric of the other's shirt.

"But you can't?", Dream repeated.

"But I can't", Tommy confirmed eyes shining with unshed tears. "You saved my life", he mumbled.

"After I took it", Dream said his arms still wrapped tightly around the younger.

Somewhere in his head Tommy knew that he should despise Dream, the man had literally beat him to death in their days at the prison but the masked man offered him comfort. Dream was the only person that cared about Tommy after all. Tubbo only cared about Ranboo, Phil was only there to not seem like a bad parent, Sam had let him die, Puffy would always choose Dream, WIlbur was dead meaning all Tommy had was the man he was clinging to right now.

"Why did you come here Tommy? I know it wasn't to see me."

Tommy removed his head from the crook of the older man's neck and slowly stepped back, tear trails dried onto his face. "Me and Tubbo are running away."

Tommy watched as Dream's hand curled tightly in displeasure as he peered down towards the other boy. "Why?", he asked the sneer building up in his voice.

"I just want to keep Tubbo safe."

"And I just want to keep you safe, come on Tommy, I can't protect you if you don't follow the rules", Tommy felt the shiver run up his spine as he looked into the glowing eyes of the mask. "Besides", Dream said his voice raising ever so slightly in volume, "You killed George, you still have to pay for that."

Tommy scoffed slightly, "It was Ranboo", he declared. He no longer felt the need to protect the hybrid, appeasing the man before him so that him and Tubbo may be permitted to leave was all he cared about now.

Tommy was surprised when he heard a low rumbling laugh emanate from the man on the throne. "It wasn't Ranboo, Tommy. No No", he chuckled sinisterly, "It was me." 

Tommy stumbled backwards in shock his hands finding the carpet as he fell onto his back. "No you loved him", horror shone in the boy's eyes as he frantically tried to piece everything together.

"I may have loved him, but he didn't", Dream was inches away from Tommy's face and the boy had no idea how he had gotten there. The words froze in Tommy's throat as he looked at the man hovering over him, all the comfort he had previously felt in the presence of Dream disappeared in that moment. With one swift hand Tommy unclasped Dream's mask to look for the humanity in his eyes, but he found none, the shred of love Dream has possesed for Tommy had disappeared in a blaze of glowing orange. "You really didn't think a fox, a bee boy and a child of fire were enough to kill me", Dream snarled.

When did Sapnap, Fundy and Tubbo try to kill Dream? No matter how much the boy wracked his brain he was drawing a blank his head a flurry of thoughts other then the ones he needed. Suddenly, Tommy froze, his breathing stalling as he looked at the man again,"Dreamon?", he said his voice cracking in fear. 

"Call me Nightmare, dear"

Tommy shivered as he scrambled up and away from the man before him. Nightmare let out a laugh as he circled the child, as if stalking his prey.

"I'm leaving", Tommy declared his voice wavering painfully.

Nightmare stopped his stalking and gestured half heartedly to the door, "Then leave."

Tommy couldn't leave, he knew that now as he crumbled to the ground in agony, his heart struggling to pull itself back together.

"Weakling", he heard Nightmare snarl as a blinding pain sprouted in his abdomen, he faintly registered the spear embedded in his stomach before he closed his eyes and felt a last breath slip past his lips.

-Nowhere-

**_Karl..._ **

**_You're needed, please return to us._ **

**_Karl the timeline has been more damaged than we thought, you can't return home_ **

**_Don't forget your job Karl_ **

The cries of the in-between were heard as a time portal ripped open.

_I'm here... what happened?_

**_Master Ranboo you cannot_ **

**_It is not safe_ **

**_You don't have enough memory left to do this again_ **

_I'll be fine_

_The voices hesitated before giving in_

**_The Dreamon has returned and he has killed the Mellohi_ **

Ranboo shuddered slightly as he pressed the dials on his watch frantically.

_Wish me luck_

**_God speed Stal_ **

_I've got this_

Ranboo didn't wait to hear the voices respond before he jumped into the time portal to fix the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, go drink some water ESPECIALLY if you're not a returning reader to dawning because then you just read ALOT of words

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a trip to write, I know just enough about everyone to make it super angsty. The two people I sent it to said they cried after they read it so I guess I'm doing something right. Also I know the present tense flash forward and back thing feels weird... I promise most if not all future episodes will take place in one or the other to avoid confusion. I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a comment with any questions or anything of the sort I would love to see it.


End file.
